Chibi Haruhi
by ShyPetal
Summary: Haruhi is a little girl that is a child model. Watched Haruhi grow and go on many adventures with the young host club. HaruhixHosts
1. Chapter 1

Snow

ShyPetal: H-hi welcome to my first Fan fiction. Pleases don't hate me. I'm sorry if it isn't very good.

Chapter 1 Winter

A little girl was standing in the middle of the park all by her self. Her parent was nowhere to be seen. But she didn't seem worried for she knew the way home. She had a small smile on her face, she glanced around finding that no one was around she fell back on to the snow. Her smile still on her face.

Her name was Haruhi.

Haruhi Pov

It's winter, my favorite season. Japan is painted white. My favorite color. The snow was really cold but I didn't dare move for I really love the cold feeling it gave me. I really did love snow it was calm and quiet yet it could be loud and craze.

It reminded me of mommy. It hadn't been that long since mommy died. Daddy tried to hide the facts from me. He tried to cover my eyes with a blindfold that some kids, teenagers, and adults have over their eyes. But I'm not like the other kids.

I'm smarter, faster and stronger, nothing like the other kids. Daddy said that I took after mommy in that department but I took after him in catching peoples eyes. That's why I'm a child model, but unlike the other girls that wear frilly pink and girly dresses I wear goth clothing. Daddy grew my hair long and told me never to cut it so that I could look the part. But today was my day off.

I watched the clouds as they darken It would snow. And I couldn't wait. Maybe this winter would be something different.


	2. Chapter 2 Woking

Snow

ShyPetal: H-hello everyone meet my friend WereGhost.

WereGhost: Yo

ShyPetal: Please continue to read p.s. Haruhi is rich and have maids but no chefs.

Chapter 2 Working

Haruhi Pov

Daddy said that today that I have to work, but he said that we would have a father-daughter day. But promise were meant to be broken, so I didn't say any thing to him. I woke up and glanced at my clock. It was flashing **5:30 **as much as I wanted to continue sleeping I knew I had to get up and make breakfast and wake daddy. Because if I didn't he would still be asleep and I would miss my job.

I slid out of bed and walked over to my personal bathroom. After I finish my morning duties I walked down stairs to the kitchen. Today was the maids day off so I had to set the table not that I mind. Afterward I began to make french toast my favorite. While the french toast was in the oven I began to make Daddy's favorite coffee.

French vanilla with a lot of sugar(even though it was sweet already). After place the french toast on the plates and daddy's coffee was poured I went upstairs to awaken my daddy. Don't get me wrong I love daddy but sometimes he just doesn't wake up on his own and it gets annoying.

Daddy its time to wake up I whispered shaking him. But he just turned over in his sleep and continue snoring. I pouted and then I got the best idea ever.

"DADDY HELP! SOME GUY IS TOUCHING ME!" I know what your thinking why would I do something like that? Well its the only way to get him up. Just as I timed daddy bolted right up.

"DON'T TOUCH MY HARUHI!" he screamed.

"Good Morning Daddy" I greeted sweetly tugging at his arm pulling him out of bed and into the bathroom.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

After daddy got dress(with the help of me)we ate breakfast in silence. After we finished I put the dishes into the sink to be washed later, and walked to my favorite car the Lamborghini Veneno. Daddy got it for my birthday.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

When we first arrived at Little Angel/Demon I saw a lot of people standing at the door trying to catch a peek at someone. But I didn't care I had a job to do and I was going to finish it as soon as possible.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

It took a long time before me and daddy were able to get by. But when I went to open my dressing room door. It was slammed open my a blonde guy with purple eyes. He looked to be a year or so older.

"Hi I'm Suoh Tamaki and you?" are he asked.

"Haruhi" I whispered.

ShyPetal: Please Tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 3 MsJane

Haruhi Pov

I stared at Tamaki, he seems like a friendly person but kinda spoil in a way. I gave him a soft smile he must work for little angel, unlike Tamaki I was working with little Demon, because I don't have bright hair. I looked around the dressing room and spotted Jane, she's my hairs stylist, she always made me look pretty but in a creepy way. I quickly ran over to her forgetting about Tamaki which caused him to be depressed but the little angel staff helped him.

"Good Morning Jane what's my hairstyle of the day?" I asked with a smile. She returned the smile and pulled out a large folder and showed it to me."

"Well I was waiting for you to arrive to show you my latest style.

She showed me a sketch of a head with pigtail that were curl and seemed almost weightless. I was completely amazed, it was a very unique hairstyle that many hairstylist would never think of. I gave her my nod of approval and she quickly began working.

ShyPetal: S-sorry for being away for a while I'll update again soon I promise.


	4. Chapter 4 Dark Angel

Tamaki Pov

I stared at Haruhi as her hairstylist began working on her, now that I think about Haruhi's hair is surprisingly long. I didn't think commoner could take such good care of their hair without help. I smiled slightly at her form the stared at the door my other friends should be coming soon, just as I finish that thought Kyoya and the others came through the door. I jumped up from my seat to greet them.

"Hey guys I was waiting for you to arrive why are you so late?"

They each looked at me like I was stupid.

"Tama-Chan we're not late your early" replied chibi Hunny (A/N: Can you see it a seven year old Hunny that looks).

Hikaru Pov

I stared at Tamaki as he turned around and sat in a corner as a wall of gloom cover him. Me and Kaoru stared at him in pity.

"I don't mind a little drama once in a while, but seriously pull yourself together man" said a soft voice.

We all turned and saw an dark angel, she was wearing a short black dress that had a few frills here and there. Her hair was tied up with a black ribbon she looked very beautiful.

Haruhi Pov

I rolled my eyes at Tamaki, he was worst that my daddy, I gave Jane a smile and walked towards the door that was soon slammed open by Daddy.

"Haruhi are you ready... yet?"

Soon I was picked up by daddy as he spinned me around.

"Oh Haruhi your sooooooooo pretty your going to look like your mother when you grow up."


	5. Chapter 5 Innocent Honey

ShyPetal: I-I hope you enjoy this chapter

Haruhi Pov

I smiled at my daddy, it was rare for him to talk about mommy most of the time he would smile sadly and lock himself in his room for hours. He continued to hold me slowly his grip tighten I knew he was thinking about mommy,he slowly released me and place me on the floor.

"Are you ready my little vampire?"

I nodded my approval and he grabbed my hand leading me to the photo shoot area where I knew would be.

Honey Pov

Wow! That girl I is really pretty and she have such long hair, even my mom hair isn't that long. Takashi must be thinking the same thing for him to still be looking at the door. But anyway Tama-Chan had a faint blush on his face he must really like her or maybe he's embarrassed by her. I don't know why he's embarrassed by her she's really cute(Honey stay innocent).


End file.
